zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Max Richter
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 *'Super:' 0 Pending Items *'Minor: '''1 *'Moderate: 1 *'''Major: 2 *'Super: ' Condition *'Verified:' 2/26/2013 **'Wounds': **''' Hours: 14/24 **'''Crafting Rolls: 103 **'Stamina:' 30/30 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned, use <>'s to denote skill level with item bonus) Attributes (217) *'(+)Agility: +6' *'(+)Athletics: +32<39> (2/13)' *''(*)'Charisma: 1 (2/5) ' *(++)'Endurance: +30 <40> (1/14) ' *'(+) Intuition: +5''' *''(*)'Learning: +33 (0/15) ' *(++)'Perception: +5 <10>''' *''(+)'''Precision: +30<37> (2/13) *''(+)'Stamina: +30 (2/13) ' *(+)'Strength:+ 13 <23> (5/6)' *(++)'Teaching: +5 ' *(++)'Training: +32 (2/14)' Combat (128) *(+)'''Armor Training: +30 (1/13) *''(*)'''Firearms: +30 (4/15) *''(++)'''Assualt Rifles: +30(0/14) *''(*)'''Improvised Weapons: +1 *''(*)'''Melee: +10 <15> *''(*)'''Military Training: +37 (44) (8.5/17) *'(*) Two Handed Weapons: +15 (7 of 9)' Unarmed (35) *'(+) Wrestling: +5' *'(+) M.A.C Fighting: +30 '(1/12) **''' Synergy with Military Training when in melee/Can Grapple'' Constructive (86) *(+)Ammunition: +31 (0/12) ''' *(+)'Barricades: +5''' *''(+)'Firearms: +30 (10/13) ' *(++) Machining: +15 (0/9) ' *(+)'''Rifling: +5 Knowledge (44) *''(=)'Culture (Military): +32 (5/12) ' *(++) Engineering: +14 (6/9) ' Recreational (7) *(*)'''Art: +7 (0/7) Survival (19) *''(+)'''Hunting: +5 *''(++)'Looting: +14 (5 of 9) ' Uniques (38) *(+)'Personal Space': '+38 <53>''' Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Military Buff:' **+10 Culture, +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, -5 Charisma, -5 Teach, and -5 Inguinuity *'Weapons Maintenance Technician: 30+ Precision' **Add 1/2 precision to Firearms/ammo creation rolls. *'Combat Engineer: 30+ Learning' **Add 1/3 Learning to item modication / upgrade rolls *'Military Repitition: 30+ Training' **Add 1/3 Military Culture to Learning/Training checks that include the Training skill. *'Always Prepared: 30+ Military Training' **Gain 1/2 Skill in free daily stamina for Emergency Actions. *'Armored defenses: 30+ Armor Training' **Lethal Resistance of armor increased by Skill/3, up to double. *'Protective Reflexes: 30+ Athletics' **Gain 1/2 skill in free daily stamina for Interceptions. *'Dead Check: 30+ Assault Rifles' **Gain 1/2 Assualt Rifle skill in penetration against zombies *'Firearms Familiarity: 30 Firearms' **Gain 1/3 firearms to Firearms/ammo creation/ modification/ upgrade rolls *'Dialed In: 30+ Firearms Construction. ' **with a succesful crafts check of 100 a weapon gains the fine tuned quality. for ever 50 above you can fine tune an additional weapon in the alloted 15 minutes. **Fine Tuned: Weapons gains a passive +3 until the uses rolls below ten. where in the effect ends. *'Will to live: 30+ Endurance' **Ignore the first Mortal Wound recieve in Combat. *'Make Due: 30+ Military Culture ' ** Make Cost perks cost Instead at -1 Success *'Personal Bubble: 30+ Personal Space' **Your personal space now adds 1/3 to defense rolls. *'Combat Reflexes: 30+ Stamina' **E actions and Intercepts have their costs reduced by 20% (-1/-2) *'"Could be worse": 30+ Ammo creation' **while determining DC on item creation instead of using the lowest you use the average of materials. (-) and (+) owuld be a (=) to craft *'best defense is a good offense: 30+ Mac fighting' **Mac fighting now adds 1/3 with melee defense Flaws *Moderate Phobia: Ocean, Large Bodies of water. Items Weapons *'Macks M4 Assault Rifle(M ) (military) (**+):' 40/3/+35; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Assec: Rails, mounted flashlight(=): 10 Darkness Tolerance **Assec: Optic (=) +5 accuracy +5 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Assec: Silencer (*) - Perfect Supression +3 lethality **Assec: Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo: 5.56 **Special(*): ZombieBane: 15 Lethal Pericing against Zombified targets **Special(**): AoE specialist: AoE8 for ten rounds **Fine Tuned: +3 **Magazines (*) - Steady feed -reduce jams/degradation by 1/3rd ***4x (++) 5.56 (30/30)(30/30)(30/30)(30/30) ***1x (*) 5.56 - High Explosives (30/30) ***1x (*) 5.56 - Armor Piercing (30/30) ***1x (*) 5.56 - Mage Bane (30/30) *'Glock 22 (M) (military) (++):' 55/2/+5; -5 Recoil **Assec: Lower Rail, mounted flash light, and suppressor **Ammo: .45 **Fine Tuned: +3 ***Magazines: 4 (15/15 Round) *'M24 Rifle (M) (military)(*): '(35/2/+15); (Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy/+25 range tolerance/-1 Speed) **Assec: Worn(-) Rifle Scopes(+3 Accuracy, +5 Recoil/Exotic) **Special(*): **Assec: Assec: Strap (-2 Units when not held) and supressor **Ammo: 7.62 ***Magazine: 2 (10 round) *'Holy Knives(*): 70/3/+10: Number: 6' 'Special: +5 Light Affinity, -15 Lethality on Zombies *'Assault Rifle(M)(=): 50/3/+10; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) *'Survivor, Awesome Light Crossbow(*+)'60/2/+25; +7 Endurance/Strength; *Revolt: Once a day, you may roll to resist a mind control effect you are currently under, gain a +15 bonus to this check. Armor *'AntiOccult Newage Infiltrator Armor; Worn(+): '+25 Armor Bonus, -25 Mobility, -15 Precision, -5 Accuracy; Magic Dispersing(+10 Against Magic attacks); PlagueProofing(add Full, instead of half, armor bonus against resisting external sources of infection) *'''Medium Military Helmet(=): +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, 1 Wound Reduced *'Medium Armor'd Bikers Gloves(++):' 2 Wounds Reduced, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, +5 Motorcycles (Size 2) Misc Equipment *'Great Night-Vision Binoculars: (*) '+15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance *'Ebony&Garnet Armlet: (+)' (+10 Strength, +5 Earth Affinity, +5 Melee, +5 Perception) *': (*+) Accessory: +7 Military Training, +7 Athletics, +7 Precision, Self Atunement: +15 Personal Affinity | *'Medium Skyrocketboots: '(++) (Reduce the first 2 Leg/Foot wounds in battle, -3 Mobility, -3 Stealth) *'Confiscated Lighter: (=) found in a prinipals office. *'Silencers' **2x 7.62: (+) +7 Lethality **3x 5.56: (+) +7 Lethality **2x Meta: (+) +7 Lethality *Jason Vahan's Journal: Plot Item Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) *Gun parts **Generic Gun parts (+) (--) (+) (++) **Pistol: 45 cal parts (-) x1, Pistol Parts (-) x1 **Rifle: .308 Parts (-) x1 Rifle Parts (-) x1 **Shotgun: 12 guage parts (-) x2, Shotgun parts (-) x2 **Assualt Rifle: Assualt Rifle Parts (+) 5.56 cal parts (+) x1 *Ammo Parts **Slugs ***50 .45 slugs (=) ***150 .45 Slugs (+) ***50 5.56 Slugs (=) ***200 5.56 Slugs (+) ***125 5.56 Slugs (++) ***300 7.62 Slugs (=) ***375 9mm Slug (=) **Cases ***195x .45 casings (=) ***200x .45 Casings (+) ***25x .45 Casings (++) ***149x 7.62 Casings (=) ***56 x 5.56 Casings (=) ***235 x 5.56 Casings (+) ***175x 5.56 Casings (++) ***12x 12 guage cases (=) ***1 9mm Casings (=) **Raw ***Steel: 6.8 (=) ***Steel: .2 (-) ***Steel: 1 (*+) ***Military grade rubber: 2.7 (+) ***Lead: 6.2 (=) ***Copper: .9 (=) ***Gunpowder: 5.6 (=) *5.56 Ammo (80) (+) +5 Accuracy. *5.56 Ammo (58) (+) +30 lethality, non lethal Rubber rounds *5.56 Ammo (510) (++) +5 Accuracy - 5 Lethality *5.56 Ammo (167) (*) Explosive Rounds: -5 Range/AP, Heavy Wounds (Base Wound+5), Accuracy +10 *5.56 Ammo (83) (*) +10 Accuracy +20 AP +10 LP, +10 Leth *5.56 Ammo (80) (*) +10 Accuracy, -10 Lethality, each successful hit cause 5 colored mana damage. *.45 Ammo (200) (=) *7.62 Ammo (110) (=) *12 guage buckshot (12) (x) *2 pipe bombs (=) *Cambells chicken noodle soup (12) (=) *gold ring with sapphire stone (+) *4 box (14) of green tea bags *19 instant coffee packets *6 pack of beer (-5 endurance) *1 bottle of Jack Daniels (-) *6 packets of honey *1 bars of chocolate *2 packs of skittles *1 bottle of bourbon: 30/30 shots *Epinephrin (=) 4 uses left, ignore all penaties for 3 rounds. *Large Trauma Kit (++) 2/10 uses left. +15 to first aid checks. *Bottles of Pain Pills (+) *M27 Launcher (X-) *((All Ammo here is surplus, his magazines are full.)) Tools *1 (=) Reloading Kit *1 (=) .45 Mold *1 (=) 7.62 Mold *1 (=) .308 Mold *1 (=) 5.56 Mold *1 (=) 10mm Mold Misc Items *Olive Drab Keffiyeh *1 (=) Tactical Radio System **Headset *Tactical rigging (All items in this list are currently afixed to his body armor. **5 Large Magazine pouches **2 Pistol Magazine pouches **Hydration System **Trauma pouch **4 Extra pouches **2 (=) pouches +4 total slots. **Flash light *Right and Left Leg Pistol set up. **Right leg: Pistol with magazine pouch. **Left leg: 2 Magazine pouches. (The Below Items are not carried on him. )) *Backpack (=) +2 capacity **Extra batteries **Zip ties **Duct tape **military carabiner **100 feet of Paracord **5 Zip tie cuffs *10 MRE's *12 Units of (=) Clothing *5 betsy ross patches **ACU's (x2) **Jeans (x2) **Tee Shirts (x4) **Under Garmets (x4) (=) (+) (=) (=) (+) (+) (=) (+) (=) (=) (+) (=) (+) (+) (+) (+) (=) (=) (+) (=) - Metal Project Parts! 20/20 (=) (=) (=) (=) (+) (=) (+) (=) (=) (=) - Wood Project Parts! 10/10 Quick Rolls Combat *3 D100+124, Lethality 30 LP 2 (Rifle) **(44 Military Training +15(30 Assault Rifles) +7 (14 Two Weapon) + 15(30 Fire arms) + 35 (Weapon) + Fine tuning +3 Ammo +5 *2 D100+67, Lethality 43 (Pistol) **44 Military Training +15 Firearms (Glock 22) +5 Weapon + Fine tuning +3 *3 D100+60, Lethality 81 **30 M.A.C Fighting +22 Military Training +8 Strength * D100+106, 25 Lethal Resistance ** 39 Dodge(Athletics) + 40 Armor Bonus(25 Armor + 15 Armor Training) +10 (30 Mac fighting) + 17 (51 Personal Space) * D100+11 (Initiative) Magic Tools *1 d100+122 - Firearms Creation **(30 Firearms Con, +15 (30 Precision), +11 (33 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture) +10 (30 Firearms), +20 Tool Bonus, +26 Person Affinity) *1 d100+132 - Firearms Upgrades/ Modifications **(30 Firearms Con, +15 (30 Precision), +11 (33 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture) +10 (30 Firearms), +30 Tool Bonus, +26 Person Affinity) *1 d100+106 - Ammo Creation/Modification **30 Ammo Con, +15 (30 Precision), +11 (33 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture), +10 (30 Firearms), +5 Tool Bonus, +26 (52 Person Affinity) *1 d100+106 **+12 Machining, +15 (30 Precision), +11 (33 Learning), +13 (Military Training), +10 (Firearms Creation), +20 Tool Bonus, +26 (52 Person Affinity) Other *Learning: M +59 **Learning 33 +26 (52 personal space) *Training: P +85 **Training 31 + Military Training 12 (37) + Learning 16 (33) + Personal Space 26 (52) *Recipes Know: **'Stanag Magazines:' Hard materials .4 + machined metal .1 **'Handgun:' Generic Pistol Parts + Caliber Pistol Parts **'Rifle:' Generic Gun Parts + Class Rifle Parts + Caliber Rifle Parts **'Shotgun:' Generic Gun Parts + Class Shotgun Parts + Caliber Shotgun Parts **''Assualt Rifle Parts:0.5 Units of steel + 1.0 units of other sturdy materials (metal, plastic, wood etc **'''Pistol Parts: .5 units of steel + .5 units of other sturdy Materials (metal, plastic, wood, etc) **'9mm Parts': 1 units of steel + .5 other materials (metal, plastic, wood, etc) **'Generic Gun Parts': .5 hard materials (metal, plastic, wood, etc) **'5.56 Calibur Parts': 2 hard materials (metal, plastic, wood, etc) History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Affintiy: C091 :I am an American Soldier. :I am a Warrior and a member of a team. :I serve the people of the United States, and live the Army Values. :I will always place the mission first. :I will never accept defeat. :I will never quit. :I will never leave a fallen comrade. :I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills. :I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself. :I am an expert and I am a professional. :I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of the United States of America in close combat. :I am a guardian of freedom and the American way of life. :I am an American Soldier. Extras (Optional) Rooms! *Macks M4 Assault Rifle(M ) (military) (*+): 50/3/+22; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) , *Light Kevlar Body Armor(++): +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 vs. Bullets (Size 3) *7.62 Mg 50/3/0 28 rounds left +10ap *battle Cannon 30(+30 ap)/1/+10 exotic -20 weight 4 ammo *Ammo: 101 *Stamina Potions x2 which heal 15 coloured (Daily) stamina 3 times a piece. *Condition: **Wounds: -15 right arm, -15 left arm, -15 left leg **Stamina: 21/30 ***Free intercepts 1.7/1.7 ***Free E-actions 3/3 Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1: WTF?! Full, Skim, Half and Half Roll a 100, 50, and 1 all in the same series of 3. *Achievement 2: Metalearning; roll a natural 100 while training the learning skill. TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.